


KWEH!

by MilayaMilenZeal



Series: Long Live the Queen [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chocobos, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, KWEH!!, Past Promptis, Post-Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9792695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilayaMilenZeal/pseuds/MilayaMilenZeal
Summary: M.E. 769Regina is only 2 when Prompto takes her to Wiz’s Chocobo Post for the first time… and she succeeds in making him do something he hasn’t done much of in a long time.





	

Prompto never likes to leave Regina alone for too long when he has to go on hunts to deal with some pesky daemons, and sometimes the trips take him so long, that he fears that when he returns home, he’ll be too exhausted to even see his little girl before conking out. For this reason he often takes her with him to the sites of his hunts, usually with either Gladio, Ignis or Iris coming along so that he can focus on the hunt. Even though they had all agreed he didn’t have to go hunting and that they could (and would) help with whatever he needed.

But that didn’t cut it for Prompto; he doesn’t want to have to keep relying on his friends only because he’s got a two-year-old girl waiting for him at home. He doesn’t _want_ to leave her behind, of course, but he knows he needs to keep them both fed to the best of his abilities. And sure, he appreciates his friends’ concerns, but he still needs to keep busy, otherwise he’ll get out of shape real fast.

So, on a lovely morning after little Regina’s had her breakfast and Ignis and Gladio have shown up to join him, they get into Prompto’s car and drive off to Wiz’s Chocobo Post to deal with a number of Behemoths making the area unsafe for the Chocobos. While certainly nowhere near Deadeye’s level—or the Behemoth Tyrant that had later claimed Deadeye’s old nest as its own—Behemoths were a threat regardless of size.

Regina’s in the backseat with Ignis, in her baby seat, of course, and she’s calling out to the blind man as he wriggles his fingers just barely out of her reach, and it makes Prompto smile to himself. She’s a ridiculously fast learner, having learned to say “Iggy” and “Gladdy” after only her fourth time meeting both of them, and she’d been walking since she was six months old…

Or what he assumed to be six months, anyway. That’s how long she’d been with him.

He still doesn’t know who the parents are, or how old Regina really is, and it worries him, somewhat… because a small part in the back of his mind is saying that her real parents might come looking for her at some point to take her away from him. He’s grown really attached to her in the two years she’s been with him, and he considers her to be his only beacon of light in the darkness his life had become after losing Noctis. Losing one loved one had been difficult enough for him, and he fears that, if he has to give her up as well, he will shut down completely…

Thankfully, no one has come forth yet, and he hopes it will stay this way, even though he knows she’ll have questions later.

When they arrive at the Chocobo Post, it isn’t until Prompto is getting out of the car that he realizes that this is the first time he’s brought Regina here. He’s never really liked coming back here ever since they lost Wiz in that first year of the longest night. The place just hasn’t been the same, even with others taking it over and keeping the name as it was to show their respect for the kind owner who had been so thoughtful, so caring, so loving of the Chocobos, both in and out of the land he technically owned.

The Chocobos had barely survived the first year, but they’d managed by escaping to the well-lit racing tracks, where the daemons hadn’t dared to move in on them, until they’d been able to move the birds to the safety of Lestallum until things ended. Among them had been the small Black Chocochick that they had saved from the daemons only a year prior, when the sun had still shone down on the world and that was a big relief to Prompto. The little girl didn’t deserve to be ended so soon after escaping death’s clutches so shortly before.

He moves to Regina’s side and opens the door, after which he starts on her seatbelt and pulls her out of the car, setting her down when she starts lightly kicking at the air; a clear signal she wants to be put down and walk. They walk slowly, but that clearly isn’t fast enough for little Regina as she toddles along, and Prompto smiles as he sticks close to her, just to make sure she doesn’t fall and hurt herself.

She _immediately_ goes for the nearest Chocochick walking around with a sound of awe, and it waddles away, of course, but Regina gives chase with a chipper cry, but Prompto picks her up before she can stumble after and hurt herself and she whines unhappily in the hold, making him chuckle as he hugs her close. She immediately snuggles close, because Regina loves hugs. Well… _his_ hugs, anyway.

Gladio’s a little too rough and she tends to squirm away quickly, and Ignis doesn’t hug much to begin with, but the few times he had were short and that seemed fine with Regina. Iris is also a definite no, even though she’s not as rough as her brother with her hugs. She is, however, easily excitable and Regina doesn’t seem to appreciate that too much. Cindy just pinches her cheeks (lightly) and she always lets Regina do it back to her with a giggle. With Prompto, though, it sometimes takes him a minute or two to convince her to let him go. Almost as if she’s afraid he’ll be gone soon.

She’s grown very dependent on him, and in a way, he likes it. He likes to have someone to look out for, someone to come back to after a hard day’s work. Someone who’s eagerly awaiting his return and greeting him with a hug and a kiss…

He pushes aside some of the _other_ thoughts this brings along; he doesn’t want to worry his little girl.

Gladio asks if they’re going straight into the hunt, but Prompto decides they need to do one more thing before they set out. He carries Regina to the pens, where their Chocobos are walking around and just enjoying their time outside in the open air.

“See those birds, Regina?” he asks with a smile, as he regards the girl as she watched the large birds. “Those are Chocobos. Can you say Chocobo?”

The small girl looks at him with a fist in her mouth, something she does when she’s looking around, and she blinks a bit.

“…coco?”

He laughs at the attempt. Not bad for her first time. “Almost; Choco _bo_. Can you say that? ‘Cho-co-bo’.”

“…Coco!”

Prompto can’t help but laugh again. She sounds so sure of herself, as if she knows she’s saying it right but her Daddy’s just being silly.

And he catches Gladio and Ignis smiling from the corner of his eyes, but he ignores the looks. He knows they were worried, of course, with the way he’d retreated from their ‘group’ shortly after the dawn returned. They’d tried to keep in touch, tried to keep things glued together, but Prompto just… hadn’t been feeling it. Hadn’t been feeling anything, really…

Until Regina came into his life.

“Okay, sweetie; Daddy has to go to work now. Stay with Iggy and be a good girl, okay?”

“Yeah!”

Prompto smiles as he sets her down and helps Ignis to take her hand. She immediately stands on her toes so Ignis doesn’t have to bend so far and she almost tips over, but Ignis pulls her up again easily, and she obviously knew he would, since she’s giggling conspicuously.  Regina is much smarter than some would give her credit for, and he’s glad, because it means he doesn’t have to worry too much. He still does the worrying from time to time, though; because really, what parent doesn’t?

“Right… Shall we go, Gladio?”

 

The sun is setting by the time Prompto and Gladio return from their hunt, and Prompto is _so_ glad he took Regina with him today. Had he not done so, he would’ve never made it home before dark to see her. He’s bushed, has a few scratches, but they’re minor and they don’t bleed too much. A few black ribbons and he looks as good as new.

Iggy’s already in the hotel with Regina, who’s scampering around under the blankets and pillows like a little caterpillar while Ignis is trying to find her under it. It’s this little game the pair of them developed over time (one that Ignis always won, by the by), and it keeps the girl’s mind away from where her Daddy might be instead of being with her. Gladio’s chuckling as Ignis’ hands chase after her over the blankets that she’s hiding under, and then he’s got her and she’s squealing and laughing as Ignis lifts her up and she’s kicking and tittering with laughter and Prompto can feel his face almost splitting from the grin on his face.

When Regina finally spots him and calls for him (“Daddy-Daddy!” Always in twos after he’s been away a while…) he laughs and walks over, taking her from Ignis and hugging her close. “Hello again, princess,” he quips, kissing her forehead. “What did you and Iggy do?”

“Coco!! _Kweh!_ ”

Prompto stares at the girl as she releases a _very_ accurate Chocobo chirp and she’s giggling and going ‘ _Kweh!_ ’ over and over, because it makes her Daddy’s face weird, he’s sure, until he can no longer hold himself in and he laughs.

He hasn’t laughed like this in ages… not since he lost Noctis in favor of the dawn they now all walked under once again. He feels like he’d been stuck in time and, despite the light outside, he just hadn’t felt like it was doing him any good. It had only reminded him of what he’d lost. He’d lost all will to laugh for months after that horrible day…

And it feels so good to do it again after so long.

He kisses his little princess on the forehead and she lets out another ‘ _Kweh!_ ’, making him laugh ( _again!_ He’s going to pass out from lack of oxygen like this…) and he hugs her tight. “I love you, Regina.”

The response he gets is not unexpected… and it draws another laugh from him.

“Luv yous, Daddy! _Kweh!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of light Promptis references in there. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
